Treasure and the Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja
by colormaster
Summary: Alternate dimension/universe. What if Naruto had an older sister? What if someone else killed the Uchiha clan? What if Sarutobi succeeded in killing Orochimaru?
1. Chapter 1

Minato and Kushina had a daughter. Her name is Takara and she had has a mixture of her parents' hair color which turned out to be orange (think Ichigo's hair color from bleach) and she had gray eyes. She was born on July 3. Kushina had the nine-tails sealed inside her and the seal weakened during childbirth, luckily nothing went wrong.

Several years later Kushina was expecting another child. Jiraiya-sensei was visiting and talking about one of his books.

Minato then asked, "What should we name him?"

"Then it's a boy," Jiraiya asked.

"Of course it's a boy," Kushina said. Little Takara walked in.

"My treasure, Are you excited to have a baby brother," Jiraiya asked her.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure you're excited? You don't act like it, Jiraiya said.

"She is just like her father; calm, collected and highly perceptive."

"Yes, I'm excited! I wanna name the baby Naruto after the gutsy ninja."

"The character from my book? You know that would make me his godfather," Jiraiya said.

"Can you be my godfather too?"

"Of course he can, sweetie," Kushina said to her little girl.

Days later it was time for Kushina to deliver and they knew that the nine-tails' seal would threaten to break so Minato and a few others took her to a secret place. However Tobi appeared right after Kushina gave birth to Naruto and chaos broke loose. The nine-tails was released and it attacked the village. To stop it Minato with Kushina's help sealed the nine-tails into their new-born son, Naruto. Minato and Kushina died. The Third Hokage resumed his duties as Hokage. However the young Takara was forbidden to have any contact with her brother. Everyone knew that Takara Namikaze was the daughter of Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage, but only a few knew that Naruto was his son.

Being a mixture of Minato and Kushina, Takara also had a mixture of her parents talents. She inherited a long potential life force and lifespan; fierce combat skills; and fuinjutsu from her mother. From her Father she inherited his ability to detect people's presence by a touch to the ground and his Flying Thunder God Jutsu which she semi-taught herself. She also learned summoning jutsu where she summons a giant hawk. Takara joined the Anbu black oops at the age of 12. At same time Itachi Uchiha became a captain in the Anbu, he was 13. They became friends and eventually teammates.

Takara kept an eye on Naruto even though contact between them was forbidden. She watched as he played pranks and got into mischief. She saw how the others treated him as like he was a monster and she wanted to protect him and be with him. She just watched with a broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Takara discovered a plot planned by the Uchiha clan. She went to her friend and captain. "Itachi?"

"huh? Oh it's you Kara-chan. I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Itachi-kun?"

"It's... It's my family. They are planing coup. I have been ordered to kill them."

"oh Itachi. I'm so sorry. I just learned of the coup myself. What are you going to do? Oh have you told the Hokage, maybe he can help."

"No. We don't know if he is in on it or not."

"The Uchihas wouldn't dare do this if my father was here." She smirked as she thought of an idea.

"Why do I love it when you get that look on your face?"

"because you know that I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea and you can't wait to see what happens."

"So what is your brilliant beyond brilliant idea?"

"You will just have to wait and see. First I need to know what the Hokage knows, like if he is in on it or if he even knows about it. I will see you later. Oh and don't do anything until I get back." With that Takara left and Itachi was wondering what the orange haired little minx had up her sleeve.

Takara arrived at the Hokage Tower a few moments later. She went into total Anbu black ops mode as she called. In this mode no one not even the Hokage himself would know that she was there. She listened very closely to what was happening inside the Hokage's office.

"Well Danzo, care explaining this order to kill all Uchihas," Sarutobi asked.

"Hokage-sama, the Uchihas are planning a coup de tat. How else are we going to get them to stop and make an example out of them?"

"I will not allow it! They have been loyal for generations. No one does anything until they act. I mean it, no one."

"Yes Hokage-sama." When Dazo left he had no idea that he was being followed. TaKara followed Danzo until he was in his base of operations for the Root. TaKara carefully followed him and fortunately he liked to talk to himself. She learned a great many things from him.

After several days off following both the Hokage and Danzo, she came to the conclusion that the Hokage was not in on the coup but he did know about it. She reported all the she learned to Itachi, and she told him, "Now we have two options. We could tell the Hokage of Danzo's plan or we could handle it ourselves. Which one do you await to do?"

"Danzo should be left to the Hokage. We... I need to stop my family, but they are not listening."

"We should tell Sarutobi-sama about Danzo-San. My plan for scaring the Uchihas might be the better option there."

"Scare them? How?"

"Just leave it to me. I have a brilliant idea."

Later that night she got started on her brilliant plan. She formed hand signs and transformed into the image of her father, the fourth Hokage. Then she carefully sneaked into the Uchiha compound and cast a mist Justu. Where was a full moon that night and it combined with the mist it looked as if the former Hokage's ghost was walking among them. The Uchihas that saw her went and told the other Uchihas. Soon the entire compound was in an uproar over the news. When Itachi saw her he was shocked but he didn't know that it was Takara.

The Worst Day part 1:

The next morning as Takara was spying on the Uchihas; she was caught by Itachi and his brother Sasuke.

"It's not fair," she sighed.

"What's not fair?"

"You get to spend as much time with your brother as you want. I can't even talk to mine."

"Yes. It is not fair to you or your brother. Did you know that everyone saw your father last night? Everyone is talking about it and Father has decided that a coup would only hurt Konoha. I can't believe it. I saw the great Fourth Hokage."

"I know."

"You know? How?"

"It was not my father."

"Not your father? Then who?"

"Me, silly."

"You?"

"Yes."

"Wow! I had no idea that that was you, you indeed are brilliant beyond brilliant."

"See I told you to leave everything to me."

That night someone was sneaking around the Uchiha compound. They snuck quietly from house to house. TaKara was on her way to meet up with Itachi when she saw a dark clad figure coming from a house and heading for Itachi's house. She raced forward, praying that she got there in time to stop the fiend from killing her best friend. The fiend was not alone and by the time she defeated them and got to Itachi's house she was too late to save Fugaku and Mikoto. The fiend had little Sasuke by the neck so she snuck up behind him and took out her Kunai knife. She stabbed the figure in the back but pushed the knife into bids heart, killing him. She released Sasuke from his clutches.

"Where's Itachi," she asked him. The boy just mumbled. Then the door burst open and there was Itachi covered in blood. He saw what lay before him.

"What... Happened?"

"Itachi? Are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"That guy," she pointed to the dead man at her feet. "He... I saw him go inside your house and I tried to stop him, ...but I was too late to save your parents. I'm sorry."

"Sasuke? Sasuke are you alright?"

"Yes," he whispered but we both heard him, just barely.

"Say, Itachi... The others... are they alright?"

"All dead. All of them," Itachi walked over to Takara and wrapped her in a hug. Then he scooped up Sasuke and hugged them both, letting go of his tears. "They were... They were from Root... From Root..."

"That Danzo," she cursed Letting the brothers cry in her arms. The next thing the trio knew the Anbu and the Hokage were in the room with them.

"What has happened here," the Hokage asked.


	3. Chapter 3

The Worst Day part 2:

"What has happened here," the Hokage asked. "I heard that the Uchiha Clan was planning something but an entire clan suicide is unexpected. Tell me what happened. Why are Itachi and Sasuke the only ones left alive?"

"That man killed Fugaku and Mikoto-san," Takara said but when she looked around the man she had killed was gone. "What? He was right there," she pointed to the spot where the killer had fallen. "He Had Sasuke by the throat when I came in so I stabbed him through the heart. I know I did. I just know I did..."

"Looks to me like no one was here except you, Takara," the Hokage said.

"Honest, Hokage-sama. He was right there."

"She is telling the truth. I saw him there too," Itachi said. 'But what happened to him?"

"Search the entire compound," the Hokage ordered the Anbu that were with him. They dispersed to do as he commanded. "Now Takara, tell me everything you know."

"Well I was on my way to meet Itachi like always when I saw this figure come out of a house and head for Itachi's house. I followed but was intercepted by a small group of men. We fought and when they were defeated I Continued on to Itachi's. Inside I found Fugaku-san on top of Mikoto-san. Neither of them were moving and then I saw that a man had Sasuke by the throat. I rushed forward before he could Choke him to death and stabbed him in the heart from behind. He released Sasuke right as itachi came rushing in covered in blood. I told him what I just told you. Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san were dead."

"Itachi, is that what she told you?"

"Yes, exactly."

"Itachi, tell me what you saw."

"I saw called away by a masked man. It was a wild goose chase. I lost him so I returned home, however I saw several figures gathered. They attacked as I approached. It is their blood I am covered with." He was interupted by the return of an anbu member.

"Sir?"

"Yes?"

"There are no other bodies found besides those of the Uchiha clan,but there is unidentified blood splatter in several places. It seems some of the Uchihas defended themselves before they were killed. It also seems that there was more than one assailant."

"I see. Continue to investigate and report all finding to me and me alone. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" Then the Anbu disappeared.

"Continue Itachi."

"Yes sir. I defeated and killed those in my way. I continued to my house where I found several dead men. I looked closer and found that they were from Root. Well, at least that one was. I went into my house to find Takara catching my brother as he fell from the man's clutches. Then I saw my parents and knew that they were dead."

"The Truth?"

"Of course. Why would I lie to you?"

"What are you going to do," Takara asked.

"Until I have all the facts I can't really do anything," The Hokage answered. "How is Sasuke? Does he need medical treatment?"

"I don't think so, but it would not hurt to have him checked out. Just in case," Itachi answered.

"Then take him to the hospital And talk to no one about this. Understood?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Itachi and Takara answered.

Itachi took his brother to the Hospital and Takara followed making sure they were not attacked. At the Hospital a Nurse checked over little Sasuke and when they found him in perfect health let the trio leave.

As they were walking out of the hospital Itachi asked, "Where are we going to sleep tonight? We can't go home..."

"You and Sasuke can stay at my place. I have plenty of room. I have two empty bedrooms and an extra bathroom that's not being used."

"That's a great idea," The Hokage said sneaking up on the trio.

"Hokage-sama! You startled us."

"I can see that. I will have my most trusted Anbu outside in case they come you the rest of you. Go to Takara's and get some sleep."

"Yes sir," Itachi said. So Itachi followed Takara to her house. When they got there the Anbu were indeed guarding the one story house. Takara took out her keys and unlocked the door. She allowed Itachi to enter first since he was carrying the tired and sleepy Sasuke. "I don't think I've ever been here before," Itachi whispered to her as she went about getting one of the extra rooms ready for her guests.

"It was my parents and no you have not been here before. No one has, not since they died. I live alone. You guys can sleep here in my old room. The bed is big enough for two adults as tall as my dad."

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"In my parents old room."

"Oh."

"Go to sleep." She walked to her room and sat on the floor at the foot of the large king-sized bed that once belonged to her parents. She sat there with her fingers touching the floor as she sensed the perimeter around her house, searching for anyone unwelcomed.

A Day to Treasure Part 1:

Early the next morning, Itachi woke up and roamed the house. Unlike the house he grew up in, this house was more modern. All the doors had hinges and some had locks; none of them slid like the traditional ones at his home did. He kind of liked it. The kitchen barely had any food in it.

"How does she stay nurished with this amount of food," He asked himself. He made breakfast with what she had, but decided if he and his brother were going to stay here for any amount of time they would need more food. After the meal was made he carried a tray of it to Sasuke, but when Sasuke refused to wake to eat he went to check on Takara. He knocked softly on the door.

"Come in Itachi," she called. He opened the door and found her on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye out for trespassers."

"You haven't been doing that since we got here, have you?"

"Yes, I have. This is my house and no one is going to hurt those inside it."

"Kara-chan," he said while shaking his head.

"What?"

"You need to rest too. The Anbu have the house surrounded. No one could get to us."

"You don't know that!"

"Shhh, you'll wake Sasuke."

"Sorry. I... I just don't want to lose the two of you. I can't go through that again. First Mom and Dad then they wouldn't let Naruto and me to stay together..." She was in tears so Itachi pulled her to him in a hug.

"Shhh, You won't lose me. Not ever, I promise. You're my best friend espeacially after losing Shisui."

"Itachi?"

"What?"

"You Promise?" She looked up at him while still in his embrace.

"I Promise. Never to leave you or Sasuke. So I made breakfast."

"How? There's no food."

"I made do with what you had."

"Oh. You can cook?"

"Yes."

"My mom could cook. She... was the best... cook ever." She was in tears again. "I'm sorry," she said when she had gained control of herself again. "You are the one who should be crying, not me. Your Family died last night."

"It's alright. We cried ourselves to sleep last night. Plus they treated you like a part of the family anyway since your mom and my mom were best friends. So you have as much right to cry as Sasuke and I do."

"You're sweet."

"What? It's the truth." Takara suddenly tensed in his arms. "Takara?"

"Uchiha, Itachi?" Itachi Looked up at the sound of his name. There was an anbu at the window. "The Hokage wishes to see you, Sasuke Uchiha and Takara Namikaze Right Away."

"We are on our way."

"Understood. The House will be guarded so do not worry. An Anbu will escort you three as well."

"Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

A Day to Treasure part 2:

"Uchiha, Itachi?" Itachi Looked up at the sound of his name. There was an anbu at the window. "The Hokage wishes to see you, Sasuke Uchiha and Takara Namikaze Right Away."

"We are on our way."

"Understood. The House will be guarded so do not worry. An Anbu will escort you three as well."

"Thank you."

Itachi pulled Takara up and into the other room. He let her go and picked up his still sleeping brother. The three of them headed for the Hokage Tower, escorted by an Anbu. They walked inside and knocked on the Hokage's office door.

"Come in." They entered. "Sasuke asleep?"

"Yes, sir. What is going to happen now?"

"Well... Last night while investigating the incident theevidence we had already collected and the evidence waiting to be collected... all of it disappeared. No traces left of anything except the blood of your clan members."

"But how..."

"I'm not finished."

"Sorry Sir."

"It's alright. Now the question is what are we going to do now that we have nothing to go on but your..." the Door opened and in walked Danzo. "Danzo? What are you doing here? Wait outside."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but I cannot. I need to be sure the responsible party is punished for the Counsil's sake. Why has this woman not been arrested?"

"She is not accusd of anything."

"She should be accused of the annihilation of the Uchiha Clan."

"She didn't do it,"Itachi exclaimed. Sasuke stired in his arms.

"There is no proof of her innocence."

"There is no proof of her guilt either. Plus you have my word that she did not kill my clan."

"You were not there to see anything."

"I was," Sasuke said from Itachi's arms.

"You are but a boy," Danzo waved him away.

"He is a witness," the Hokage declared.

"But he is..."

"Silence! He is a witness. Now Sasuke what happened?"

"I was in my room when I heard a noise. I went towards the noise and opened the door slightly. Mom was on the floor... she was covered in blood. Dad was fighting a man in black. Mom looked at me and then so did dad. Then the man looked and he saw me. He came after me." He had tearsin his eyes.

"It's ok Sasuke," Itachi soothed.

"He came after me and Dad tried to stop him but the man caught Dad by surprise and stabbed him...he fell ontop of Mom... I ran... to find Itachi-nii. he caught me before I could get outside. He dragged me back to where Mom and Dad were... then he choked me and the next thing I knew the man was falling and there was Takara-chan. She saved me." He wiggled and Itachi let him down. Sasuke went to Takara and she bent down and hugged him. "Thank you," Sasuke whispered.

"Any time, Sasuke. There you have it Danzo. I am innocent."

"It would seem so. Hokage-sama?"

"She Is Innocent," He declared. "Since there is no evidence of the killers and therefore cannot sentence them... we will have to keep this a secret. the village will hear of the deaths soon, but the circumstances will have to..."

"Suicide."

"What?"

"They commited Seppuku as punishment for planning the coup," Danzo offered.

"Then what of Itachi and Sasuke," Takara asked alarmed.

"They were not included in the coup. Sasuke being too young and Itachi as a spy."

"But the villagers would see Itachi as a traitor to his family, his clan."

"Then so be it," Danzo said.

"No!"

"Calm yourself, Takara. He was not in the Village during the Seppuku and also not involved in the coup because he did not know of it. They betrayed him. Danzo do you understand. You will not be showed any mercy should you not back this up."

Understood, Hokage-sama," Danzo said but he was not happy with the demands of his Hokage. He thought to himself that he should have been Hokage.

"You are dismissed, Danzo."

"Yes, Sir," he said then bowed and left.

"Itachi pack your things and leave the village without letting anyone see you. Then tomorrow morning come back through one of the gates."

"Why tomorow?"

"So that I can make sure that Danzo doesn't betray that we do not know exactly who killed the Uchiha Clan. So you can have an alibi if we might need it."

"What about Takara and Sasuke?"

"Sasuke was saved by myself. You got that Sasuke?" the boy shook his head yes. "Good. Takara will have to go with you Itachi. Oh and Takara those documents that you have on Danzo... make sure you hide them very, very well. The ones you have on me; I'd like them given to me."

"You knew?"

"Of course. Now go. Sasuke stay here please." Itachi and Takara left the Hokage's office and headed back to her house to pack their things. No one saw them since it was still too early for anyone to be out and about. The pair left the village and went to a secret place to spend the day.


	5. Ch 5 A day to treasure

A Day to Treasure part 3:

The pair left the village and went to a secret place to spend the day.

Itachi and Takara arrived at a small hut in the middle of nowhere. They had found it abbandoned and empty on one of their missions. It had started raining and they needed shelter. Takara and Itachi looked for hours out in the forest until they found the hut. They were not lost but they were too far from the village to seek shelter there, so they looked in the forest they were traveling through.

The Hut was their secret hideout when they needed time away from the village or after a real difficult mission and they didn't want to face the village and it's questions right away.

"You look exhausted, Kara-chan"

"I am, Ita-kun."

"I'll set up the bunk and you set to airing this place out a little."

"Ok," she managed. She had stayed awake the entire night. She Was Not going to let anything happen to two of her three favorite people. She knew the anbu were out there but they could always miss the activity gave her something to do rather than think of her brother and their parents. She didn't even get to hold him after he was born because she had had to stay at home and stay safe when the Kyubbi attacked. She didn't even get to hold him at the funeral of their parents and the others who died fight the Nine-tails. Apparently she had started crying for she found herself in Itachi's arms and he was rubbing her back; whispering that it'd be ok. She hoped that it would. Soon she was asleep. Itachi carried her to the bunk they had brought with them one time. He covered her with a blanket.

"You forgot Kaeru," he whispered to her as she struggled to get comfortable in her bunk. He chuckled at her for even buying that yellow stuffed frog toy. She claimed that it reminded her of her dad and Naruto. He thought it was Naruto's replacement or his fill in until she could tell him about their relationship. Naruto has had a rough time living without the knowledge of of who his parents were much less that he had a sister who wanted to beat the living daylights out of those who picked on him. She almost did one time, but luckily she didn't because that boy would never have walked again if she had got a hold on him. Itachi encouraged Sasuke to try and be friends with the blond but Sasuke refused. He still hoped that they would be friends one day.

It was well after noon when Takara woke. They arrived at the Hut close to five that morning so she got at least eight hours sleep. Itachi had decided to try and sleep too. He lay in his sleeping bag on the floor next to the bunk. He smiled up at her when she leaned over to peer at him. She smiled back and asked, "Hungry".

"Starved."

"Well go make something."

"I'm comfortable right here."

"Lazy butt."

"Lazier butt," He called as she went to get the food prepared.

"Am not," she called back."

"Are too!"

"Do you want to eat or not?"

"I wanna eat."

"Then who is laziest?"

"I am."

"Good boy." She got the fire going in the cooking area and placed the old fashioned cooking pot on to heat as she cut and added the ingredients to the stew she decided to make. Moments later it was finished and cooked just right. She grabbed two bowls and filled each then took them to where Itachi still laid. "Here," she said as she handed him the bowl and a spoon. He sat up and took it. "Come up here," she said then patted the bunk beside her. So he carefully stood and climbed onto the bunk beside her and sat crosslegged next to her. They ate in silence.

"That was good," Itachi commented after they were done eating. "So now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. Whacha wanna do?"

"I dunno. Whadya wanna do?"

"Itachi? Don't start that again."

"Don't start what."

"You know."

"Know what?"

"ITACHI!"

"Ok, ok. I'm stoping."

"So seriously what do you want to do?"

"Play tag?"

"You're it," she said sprinting out the door.

"No fair," he shouted, but she was gone. He slowly got off the bunk and headed outside. He walked into the woods around the hut and searched for Takara. He found her a few momnets later but she ran from him and he chased her; around, up and down trees, up and down hills and over and in tunnels in the ground. He caught her when she let him and she caught him when he let her. They were great shinobi. It was getting dark and they were still chasing each other. Something caught Takara's eye and Itachi ran into her.

"What is it," he asked.

"You win," she said and turned to face him. "You get a special prize this time. Close your eyes." He obeyed. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes and briefly smashed her lips to his, then took off running. He stood there confused. Had she just kissed him? He looked over to were she had be looking before he ran into her and spoted two birds nestled close together. He turned and followed her back to the hut. Once there he found her sitting on the bunk with a bowl of hot stew in her lap. He filled his own bowl and sat beside her.

"What'd you do that for," he asked.

"Do what," she asked innocently.

"Kiss me."

"Oh that... because..."

"Because?"

"I wanted to," she said not looking at him.

"Why?"

"Why did I want to?"

"Yeah."

"Well... I wanted to because I felt like it."

"Why'd you feel like it?"

"Because it was your prize for winning tag and because I thought that it was... ooh i don't know."

"Can we try again? That's not how my parents kiss."

"You want to?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I want to and because I liked it."

"You liked it?"

"Yeah. I hate it that I didn't kiss you first but I didn't know you wanted me to."

"I did want you to but I if i kissed you first then if i didn't like then it would have hurt you so much."

"Did you like it?"

"Kind of. I didn't know what I was doing so I just..."

"It's ok I don't know what I'm doing either. Let's try again, ok?"

"Ok."

They put their bowls down and scooted closer to each other. This time Itachi placed his hands on the side of her face and pulled her to him. She blushed a little as she waited for his lips to touch hers. Itachi smiled at her blush and kissed her with a slight blush of his own. This time the kiss lasted a lot longer than the first. After a few moments they parted.

"How was that," Itachi asked.

"I liked it a lot better than the first, but I think we should practice more."

"Let's eat and then practice some more."

"Ok." They ate, talked for awhile and then pracitced some more. Late that night they went to sleep feeling a lot better than they had when they left the village that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'd like to let everyone know that a Special someone has helped with this story and given me some really good ideas. That Special someone is ermda. Thank you for your Help on the previous chapters and the chapters to come for I have a few ideas of yours that haven't made it into the story yet. But they will. Thank you ermda!

On with the Story:

A Day to Treasure part 4:

In the Village/After Danzo left the really early meeting with the Hokage.

"Itachi pack your things and leave the village without letting anyone see you. Then tomorrow morning come back through one of the gates."

"Why tomorow?"

"So that I can make sure that Danzo doesn't betray that we do not know exactly who killed the Uchiha Clan. So you can have an alibi if we might need it."

"What about Takara and Sasuke?"

"Sasuke was saved by myself. You got that Sasuke?" the boy shook his head yes. "Good. Takara will have to go with you Itachi. Oh and Takara those documents that you have on Danzo... make sure you hide them very, very well. The ones you have on me; I'd like them given to me."

"You knew?"

"Of course. Now go. Sasuke, stay here please." Itachi and Takara left the Hokage's office. Sasuke looked out the window to watch them leave. "Don't Worry they will be back tomorrow morning."

"But as what? to what?"

"They will come back as two people who have been away from the village for three day and know nothing of what happened here last night. I just hope Danzo keeps his word and doesn't spoil it for them."

"What are you going to tell the village?"

"Well Danzo ordered the Uchihas killed as an example. I told him that I would not allow it and that No one was to do anything until they acted. Then the Uchihas started saying that the Fourth's Ghost was walking around their compound and they came to me to say that they had been planning a coup de tat. They asked to be punished so I told them that they would spend the rest of their days knowing that none of their children would be shinobi, at the time that included you Sasuke. No one in the uchiha clan would be allowed to perform any sort of justu for as long as they lived and their ranks would be taken as well. They could remain in the village as civilians. But Now, You can become a shinobi if you wish. You have already learned a few jutsus from you father and at the Academy. You will continue to go to the Academy and..."

"The Ghost was Takara-chan."

"I know. She can't hide from me as well as she thinks. Just tell everyone that some unknown entity attacked the village and the Uchihas died to protect it. I got there in time to save you while your brother was away on a mission."

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"It will... It has to."

A couple of hours later after the village was told of the so called attack on the village that ended up killing the entire Uchiha clan save for Sasuke who was saved by the hokakge himself and Itachi who was away on a Anbu mission with Takara, Sasuke was sitting at the end of a pier on a pond. He had escaped the on slot of questions and pesky villagers that were "worried" about him. He was sick of it. He wanted to be alone, but he really wanted his brother and Takara to be there with him. He felt alone and he missed his parents. This also had him wondering if this was how Naruto felt all the time.

"Speaking of the dobe here he comes," Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I was ... Um... How are you?"

"How do you think?"

"Well, i guess you feel sad."

"No kidding."

"Can I sit?"

"No."

"Oh. I guess that you want to be alone since the whole village has be hounding you with questions and stuff."

"Well, yeah, so get lost."

"Yeah, sorry. See ya." Naruto turned and went back to walking back to his house.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto looked sad too. Well his parents had died too even if it was years earlier. Sasuke had his brother and Takara which he suddenly found unfair. Naruto had no friends and no one really cared about him or looked after him. Sasuke decided that he would be Naruto's friend but in a round about way by being Naruto's rival. Naruto would grow strong by trying to beat him. With his plan all planned out he set off toward his temporary house. Tomorrow at school he would show them... He would show them all.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi's return:

Takara woke up to the smell of food. She sat up on her cot as Itachi brought the food to her.

"I have everything packed so we can head back after you're finished."

"You already eat?"

"Yes." When she finished he took her bowl and started to wash it. She stood up and fixed the covers on the cot then went to grab her stuff. Itachi joined her when he finished cleaning the dishes. "Let's go home, Takara."

"Yes, let's go." They walked out of the hut and headed back to the village.

They reached the village a few hours later. As they walked through the gate, the guards stopped them.

One guard said, "It's about time you two showed up."

The other said, "Yeah. Something BAD has happened. Go to the Hokage immediately." Itachi nodded and they enter the village and head to the Hokage's office. As they walked, the people of the villages gave them sad looks.

"What is going on," Itachi asked.

"How am I supposed to know? They did say something BAD happened the other night."

"You don't think it's that bad, do you?"

"I hope not. I would hate to hear bad news after the good results we got on this mission."

"Yeah me too."

They walked into the building and went to the Hokage's office. After a short wait the two were admitted into the Hokage's office.

"I am glad the two of you have returned. I am afraid I have bad news," the Hokage said.

"Yes?"

"Itachi, Someone has murdered you entire clan."

"What? No! This can't be! Mother, Father, Sasuke," Itachi cries.

"Actually Sasuke is safe."

"What? But you just said..."

"He is the only one to survive. I saved him in time, If only had had been there sooner."

"You did what you could, Hokage-sama," Takara said as she comforted Itachi as he mourned.

"I have set you and Sasuke up with an apartment. Here is the address," the Hokage said as he passed a piece of paper to Takara.

"Thank you."

"You may go. Sasuke wishes to see you. He is with Iruka, his teacher."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Takara Said as she helped Itachi to his feet and then lead him out to Iruka-sensei's. As they walked the people continued to stare and give them sad looks. they reached Iruka's door and knocked. The door opened and Iruka let them inside.

"I am so sorry to hear of your loss," Iruka sais as he led them into his living room. "Sasuke your brother has returned." Sasuke peeked out from a room down the hall and when he saw his brother he ran to him.

"Nii-san!" The two Uchihas hugged and cried. Takara kneeled down and wrapped them both in her arms and cried too. After They had all calmed down they thanked Iruka-sensei and then headed to the Uchihas' new home.

The trio walked into the apartment and looked around. After making sure it was safe and no one could hear them, they started to laugh.

"That was a good performance there as we walked through the village. I think they believed it," Takara said.

"I know they did. Sasuke, you ok?"

"Yeah. I missed you, Nii-san."

"What about me," Takara asked.

"I missed you too, Kara-chan." Sasuke went to hug her. She hugged him back and kissed the top of his head.

"I wish this had not happened."

"But it did and we will get through it together," Itachi said as he came over and hugged them while placing a kiss to Takara's cheek.

"Iruka-sensei said I didn't have to go to school today," Sasuke said.

"Well then what do you guys want to do today," Takara asked.

"Let's just be together and watch TV or something."

"Ok." They went to the living room and turned on the TV. After a few hours they all fell asleep.


End file.
